Onik
by zrp-Maverick
Summary: When a strange man gets Kagome drunk one April night, her world gets flipped upside down! Kagome must travel far in this edgy comedy in order to find The Foxx and her kidnapped parents! This story features language and sexuality. View with caution.r
1. Dazed and Confused

_**WARNING:**__ This story is meant for mature audiences over the age of 16, and should be viewed with caution if you cannot realize the humor. All references to places, people living or dead, historical occurrences and copyrighted material are meant in a parodist and fictional manner. Any relation to events or people, living or dead, is purely coincidental, unless intended as a joke. Contains scenes of sexuality or violence, and should be viewed with caution._

_Chapter 1: Dazed and Confused_

It was a cool April morn. The dew on the blades of grass was frozen, like tiny beads of glass. The beads glimmered in the morning light, which was annoying a very hung-over 15 year old girl. The first thought that crossed her mind that morning was "where's my bitch? He was supposed to bring me some more sake...damn, my head hurts!!" As she stumbled her way onto the hill, her vision soon gave out, and she passed out once more, in the grassy knoll.

Nearly a day passed before she regained consciousness. She awoke in a daze, and wondered where she was. She then glanced down to her hand, and noticed that her bottle of whiskey was empty. "Shit!!" She then realized that she was wearing nothing but her shoes, socks, and a Van Halen t-shirt, which was just big enough to cover her thighs slightly. "What the hell kind of party did I miss?!," she wondered. It must have been fun, for she was nauseous, and had bruises in all the right places, if you catch my drift, but she couldn't remember one bit of what happened in the time she slept.

She rose to her feet and looked around the area. There were broken beer bottles, scores of cans, and trash all over, as far as her eyes could see. She found a residence, being used as a hotel for wandering travelers. The inn keeper, a short little old woman of about 63.8 years old, had told her that it would cost 4,000￥ to stay the night. Depressed because she did not have any money to pay, the sad girl began to walk away.

"...Wait," said the old woman, "I would be willing to let you stay the night if you pay me with you Van Halen t-shirt."

After pondering the idea for several seconds, the young woman agreed, and took the shirt off and gave it to her, right there in front of the house. She was escorted to her room, where she was given a complimentary robe, which she put on immediately. They passed the bathroom, and the old woman said, "This is the rest room, feel free to use the towels and tampons, as necessary."

The girl's stomach was starting to hurt, and she ran right inside and slammed the door. She wasn't sure which way it was coming out; top, front, or back, but it was about to come fast! She soon found that it was going out the back door, and sat (nude) on the toilet. It was so large, so painful coming out, blood was dripping into the bowl. "Push, PUSH!!!" She managed to push it out, and sighed with relief. As she got up to begin the "cleanup," She noticed that it wasn't a crap at all; it was a large black plastic bag.

She reached in, and washed it off in the tub. When she opened the bag, a big cloud of white dust flew out. As she was coughing, a slip fell out of the bag. It read:

--

"Kagome of the past, I present you with a complete uniform, of the likes worn back then. Don't mind the person in the bag, if he's still alive, you should thank him. If he weren't there, this package could never have been transported into this country. Oh, and never, NEVER forget what happened that night, April 12th, this year."

--

"Person...?" She didn't see any person in the bag, but noticed a watch, and glanced at today's date. It's April 13th. "Jeez, what DID happen last night...?!" Under where the watch was, there was a brand-new, crisp, clean school uniform, like she had on only a few days ago. "oooOoooOHhhh..." A low moan came from the bag. As she was getting dressed, a large Mexican popped out.

"Oh, lo siento, seniorita" said the mustached-man.

Astonished at the man who had popped out, Kagome could only reply with "Umm...no problemo, senior," using her entire Spanish vocabulary. The man tipped his sombrero to the lady, and left the room, followed by a pregnant, ugly woman with a mustache and eyebrows that had been drawn on by a sharpie, and about a score of kids (she lost count after 14), all fat, rude, and dirty. "Well, that sure was fucked up," she smirked. As she was picking up the bag to throw it away, she noticed a small bit of white fur...

Coming soon: _Chapter 2: Something You Can Do With Your Finger_


	2. Something You Can Do With Your Finger

**WARNING:** **This story is meant for mature audiences over the age of 16. Contains scenes of sexuality or violence, and should be viewed with caution.**

_Chapter 2: Something You Can Do With Your Finger_

She had thrown the bag away and was getting ready to leave the room, when she heard a faint THUMP from in the wall. Curious, she leaned in and listened...another THUMP...and another...and another, about one every second and gradually getting faster. Then, a loud scream of joy, and utter silence. About a minute or so passed and she heard voices from in the room...

"Hey, Mary..."

"Yeah, Don?"

"We can NOT tell mom about this..."

Unsure how to react to what she just heard, Kagome just ignored it and retired to her room, noticing the old lady had gone. She laid back on the bed and began to think about what happened up to the point she passed out. She began to recall...

"I...I was with my friends, and some guy showed up, and offered us all a round of sake...after a few drinks, we noticed he looked sorta like a dog, so, seeing as we kept hitting up for refills, we referred to him as our 'sake bitch,' and from there..."

She drew a blank.

"...I can't remember what happened, except that I left, saw the knoll, and blacked out on the grass. If only I could remember the guy's name who gave us the sake, or find my friends..."

And with that, she decided to call her friend's house to see if she was home. Kagome got up and went to find the old lady, but didn't have any success. She looked all over the house, in the basement, and some of the bedrooms, and eventually ran into who she thought sounded like Don, from earlier. He was busy cleaning the steps from the front porch, using a very damaged broom. He looked to be about double her age, and he was talking to someone on his cell phone while sweeping. He got angry with whoever he was talking to and slammed the phone in his pocked really quick.

"Anou..." he turned around to see her, standing there very patiently, "could I use your cell phone for a minute, please?"

He just looked at her and said, "You seem like an average teenager, why don't you have one of your own?"

She quickly replied, "I seem to have lost all of my belongings somehow. Could I please use it, just for a moment?"

Don couldn't see the harm in it, and pulled out the phone, to hand over, when he quickly snatched it back, saying, "wait, is this a long-distance call?"

Kagome hadn't thought about it before, but she realized that she had no idea where she was. She got a tad embarrassed, and was about to reply by telling about her situation, when the alarm on Don's watch went off, signaling 7pm. "Ah, 7 o'clock, free calls and long distance from now until morning, here you go." He passed her the phone, which she used to call her friends who were with her that night. One by one, each line would not connect, and just rang and rang... Disappointed, she passed back the phone, said "thanks," and decided she would walk back to the room, when Don called her back.

"Wait, you're one of the tenants tonight, right?"

"Yes, room 305."

"May I ask your name?"

"It's Higurashi Kagome. And what might yours be?"

Proudly, he replied, "Don McKinsley, of the McKinsley clan of the Emerald Isle. Higurashi...that's the family name, right? That would be a Japanese name if I'm not mistaken."

A little bit surprised, she answers, "Yes, yes it is. Kagome would be my first name, in the western style."

"May I call you Kagome-chan while you stay here?"

"Sure, if you want. Might you tell me the way to Sansbury?"

"You just take this road all the way down; it's about 2 miles from here. Is that where you're from?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure how I got here, but I'm from Sansbury, and need to get back soon."

A few rain clouds had formed as they were out there talking, and it began pouring. Kagome-chan and Don went inside, and Don mentioned, "spring rains, you can never predict them."

A woman of about 25 met them inside, and said that dinner was ready if they wanted it. Kagome immediately recognized the voice, and Don introduced her to his sister, Mary, who was the housekeeper. Only one thought went through Kagome's head, which she decided to be slightly too graphic, and tried to ignore the thought as they walked to the dining room together.

It was a very long room, with several large tables forming an odd polygon, with chairs lining all around them. Mary went to a big metal triangle in the center of it, screamed, "DINNER'S READY!!!," and began to ring the triangle very loudly. The room began to fill with dozens of people; some families, others permanent residents, and still others just guests, like kagome herself. Amazed, she sat down and waited for the meal to be presented. Don sat on one side of her, and a strange looking girl, about her own age, on the other side. The girl was prompt to introduce herself as Ginger, a retired stripper. Kagome was quick to ask about her age when she heard the "stripper" thing, and Ginger replied by saying that she had been a stripper since 16, when she was legally declared an adult, by English standards, which she had gone into much detail about. Slightly embarrassed for her, Kagome tried to ignore her for most of the meal, but was in for a shock when the meal was presented.

When she saw the tray, Ginger jumped up and said, "Ooh! Hot dogs and chicken breast! What an odd yet fun mix!"

Mary smiled and thanked her, and Ginger quickly turned to Kagome, with a dog and a juicy breast. She asked Kagome if she'd ever practiced on a hot dog before.

"Practiced...what?"

"Oral, silly! Are you saying that you've never practiced oral on a hot dog before?!"

Kagome's face turned a little red, and she quickly snapped back, "Of course not!!"

Ginger smirked, grabbed a dog, and started licking it sensually, getting Don's attention, and nearly half the rooms'. Kagome just turned red and started to sink in her chair a little as Ginger began to suck the dog, and by the time she started deep-throating it, Kagome had turned like a tomato.

"See, it's just that easy."

oh god...

"What about the chicken breast? Ohh, these are nice and juicy, yet strong and firm, they remind me of something...oh yeah!" Ginger begins to fondle herself, making some of the guys spit out their drinks, and the parents covering the small childrens' eyes.

"Would you stop it?! You're embarrassing yourself, me, and the whole table!!"

"Come on, I bet yours are just as nice, maybe even nicer!"

"What are yo Ahhhh!!!"

Ginger had started rubbing Kagome's also, and Kagome pushed her off, very angry and embarrassed.

"What, you didn't like how that felt? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that...if you're seriously offended, I'll stop. Here..." Ginger gave her hand to Kagome under the table, and held her hand tightly. "Can we be friends?"

"well...sure, I suppose." She felt uncomfortable still, but thought that she would keep her promise and stop, so she figured she'd clue Ginger in on what she thought, and whispered to her, "to tell the truth, I did kind of like how that felt..."

Ginger smiled, and said in a soft voice only she could hear, "If you liked that, you'll love this." She winked, and began to slide their locked hands under Kagome's skirt, right up to the panties.

[To protect the younger people who might view this, this hot section has been abridged.

Kagome's face grew red, she gently said "Stop it, sto" and got a strange yet relieved look on her face, glanced down into her lap, and she asked Ginger for a napkin or two...or five...

Kagome decided to return the favor, and started to move to Ginger's lap...right up the leg, the whole time, fixated on this new feeling of hers. Just then, Kagome's face got a look of astonishment. Ginger leaned in and whispered in a deep voice, "You wanna fuck me? ...I'd fuck me...I'd fuck me hard."

Very red, Kagome excused herself from their company, and walked back to her room, while behind her, Ginger pulled off his wig and shared a high-five with Don, as the whole table roared with laughter. Kagome retired to her room and nearly cried herself to sleep from embarrassment.

Coming Soon: Chapter 3: Bros Before Hoes


	3. Bros Before Hoes

**WARNING:** **This story is meant for mature audiences over the age of 16. Contains scenes of sexuality or violence, and should be viewed with caution.**

_Chapter 3: Bros before Hoes_

"Those bastards, how dare they do that to me!!," a very angry Kagome thought to herself the next morning. She glanced at the clock. 5:04 Am. "Wow, it's early. I'd better leave before" She was cut off from her train of thought when the door bust open, and "Ginger" ran in, yelling.

"Ahhh! What do you think you're doing in here?!?! GET OUT!!!" She started to throw pillows at him.

"Please, I need your help! Something's happened to Don, and I couldn't trouble mom to help us at this early hour!"

"Mom…? Oh, he must mean the old lady," she thought. "What happened?"

"last night, after you left, me and Don got a little drunk, and started fooling around…….and, well, long story short…..he has a silver enema in his ass, and we need to get it out."

"What?! I'm not getting it out; you do it, fudge-packer!!"

"Well, yeah, that was my first thought, too, but when I [expletive deleted his fudge-factory, it just got deeper."

"Just tell him to sit on the toilet and shit it out; now get out of my room!!"

"Hmm…that just might work!"

He left, and kagome sighed. She took a look around, and remembered that she had no belongings with her, and decided it was time to head home and try and find out what happened the night before last. She got up, slipped on her shoes, and was making her way to the door, when she heard a strange noise from the other room. She leaned against the door, and heard the voices of Don, Mary, and Ginger as they seemed to be playing a rousing game of choke the chicken, and Mary seemed to be trying to find the little man in the boat. "Ewww!!, thought kagome. Just as she was about to get up, she felt something slimy and moist go down her back, under the skirt, and strait under the panties. She shrieked as the thing started to rub itself against her asshole, and she reached in to pull it out.

She grabbed the slippery thing, and pulled it out fast. She looked at the snake that had made its way in the house and her panties, and thought "oh, it's just a little snake." And she took it with her as she got up and went outside. It was still dark out, and the crescent moon shimmered on the grassy hill where she had awoken yesterday, and she started to walk down the road to Sansbury, as Don had told her.

Halfway down the road, she came across a boy who looked a bit older than her, who wore Chinese clothes. Kagome got a bit nervous at the way he looked at her as she walked past, and overheard him saying to himself "Where's that fucking fat-ass panda, now?!?! He was supposed to bring that Morning-After pill over an hour ago!!"

Kagome started walking a bit faster. As soon as she was out of his sight, she saw her friend Jerry, who lived on the outskirts of her town. She ran over to talk to him, as he was talking to his pal Vic.

Jerry looked over and called her over and introduced her to Vic. The first thing Vic said was, "DAAAYYUUMM, baby! Do you know what a stork would bring you?"

"…my baby…..why?"

"Cause baby, we're going to MAKE the baby" he hit a button on a remote he was holding, and this slow funk music started playing. He walked over to her slowly, in rhythm with the music, and Kagome got scared and hid behind Jerry, who looked angrily at his friend.

"What do you think you're doing, Vic?! Eight is ENOUGH!!!"

"Hey, its cool man, I won't touch her, alright?" He turned the music off, and jerry made him apologize to her. Relieved, she thanked him, and jerry turned to her and asked, "Hey, seeing as I just prevented you from being raped, could I possibly get a blow job as a reward?"

oO

"Hell NO!!" she turned and ran towards town, and jerry yelled "You were better the night before last, you were up for ANYTHING!!!"

Kagome nearly tripped as she heard this, and said to herself, "what the fuck happened that night?!?"

Jerry and Vic watched her run down the road; they turned to each other and said, "Bros before hoes."

As she ran down the road, cars passed her, honking wildly. Some had groups of people she knew, screaming out the window, "right on, Kagome, shake that!" she couldn't figure out why everyone was honking and cheering at her, so brushed it off and kept running.

Kagome stopped at a bench to catch her breath, and found that her seat slipped a little. When she looked down to see why, she saw it. Jerry had put a bumper sticker on her ass that said "Honk For Badonk-A-Donk!"

She crumpled up the thing and said, "Goddamn it, Jerry…."

Coming Soon: _Chapter 4: It Hurts To Be Fucked On_


	4. It Hurts to be Fcked On

**WARNING:****This story is meant for mature audiences over the age of 16. Contains scenes of sexuality or violence, and should be viewed with caution.**

_Chapter 4: It Hurts To Be Fucked On_

A pissed-off Kagome made her way into town, and managed to find her house. She lived in a two story house, with a full basement, and thirteen Nintendo Entertainment System games lining the walls of the first floor. She ran in, and noticed that no one was home...

"Mom! Dad!"

...Nothing. She checked the whole house, and found no one at all. She decided to change out of her uniform and into something more comfortable. When she got into her room, she quickly looked at her clock. Only 7 am. She walked over to her bed, and found a small tuft of white fur on the pillow.

"That looks familiar...wait!"

She reached into her bra and pulled out the other tuft, which she had found in the bag with her clothes and that small Mexican family in it. It was the same kind of fur as the one on the pillow...

Scared, she looked around everywhere for anything else amiss, but her search had failed. Nothing else was fucked up. She decided to take a shower first, naturally. She quickly stripped and went towards the bathroom.

She opened the door, and started the shower and closed the curtain. The whole bathroom became steamy. Kagome recapped everything that had happened to her the past day or so...unaware that something bad was about to happen. Something very bad...

"I bet if I went to that place my friends and I were at the day we met the dog-guy, I could find some clues. But, I should probably try to get a hold of Yuka and the others first..."

creeeeaaaak

Kagome opened the curtain to the noise, and yelled, "Who's there?!"

No one was there. Only the sound of the shower spraying her supple breasts and nice rounded curves. She closed the curtain slowly, and figured it was all just a crack from the furniture upstairs or something.

Unknown to her, a shadowy figure of a knife appeared on the other side of the curtain as she lathered up her suppleness. Quickly, the curtain opened, and a girl with a knife stared at Kagome, who let out a huge scream.

"Kagome, i...is that you...?"

Kagome opened her eyes to see that it was only her friend Yuka, and that she was just staring at her breasts, as usual. Kagome, overcome with relief, jumped out of the shower and hugged the surprised Yuka.

"Yuka! Boy, am I glad to see you! The strangest things have happened to me! What are you doing here?"

"I...you see...that guy from the restaurant the other day...he...he..."

"What's wrong, Yuka?"

"He killed my parents!!" She burst out in tears. Kagome just held her and asked her what happened. Yuka told her the story of how the dog-man had followed Yuka to her house, tried to rape her, succeeded, then killed her parents in a vile and painful way. Then she told of how she had taken care of him.

"What do you mean by 'taken care of'?"

"I killed him. I took this knife here, seduced him, cut off his dick, and shoved it down his throat as he started to bleed to death. Then, I shoved an entire roll of barbed wire wrapped around a pole up the hole where his dick was, and made it go all the way out through his mouth."

"...Wow...then what?"

"As he was slowly bleeding to death, I lit him on fire. Just for the hell of it."

"Well, then...good...job...?"

They got up, Yuka's clothes were ruined by the water and soap from Kagome's pure form, and so she stripped and they showered together. It was SOOOOOOOO awesome. Totally. You should have been there.

Anyway.

They got dressed and left the house, while Yuka told Kagome that she was in her house to look for her, and was ambushed by her parents, who mysteriously disappeared right after they had rough sex. Confused, they decided to grab a drink at The Winchester.

The second they got there, a man rushed at them and threw a punch. His name tag read 'Veeektor.' The girls dodged. Kagome jumped in the air, and kicked him right in the face, and he fell back on top of Yuka, who was busy trying to shove a dildo in his ass. He landed sharply on his ass, shoving the dildo very hard up it. The standard battle victory music played, and Kagome started questioning him.

"I'll never talk, bitch!"

Yuka and Kagome looked at each other, and said in unison, "You're the bitch, BITCH!"

"I'll never tell you who sent me, but before I die, he wanted me to tell you that The Foxx is watching you...very closely..."

He started to get dizzier, and Yuka hogtied him. She took a strapon out of her ass, and started fucking his ass, pushing the dildo even further into his system. Kagome just stared...and left her comment to herself...

"I'll...Never...Tell..."

"It hurts to be fucked on now, huh BITCH!!"

The man died. From getting a dildo shoved up his ass too far. They decided to use his corpse as a table, and after they got their drinks, left The Winchester.

They wondered what happened...then Kagome remembered the fur, and reached into her panties, and gave the fur to Yuka, who sniffed it deeply before Kagome told her where she had found it. Yuka decided that it must have something to do with 'The Foxx.'

They soon walked by a couple of guys they knew from school, who were having a yard sale. They had a plate of tacos on the table to offer the people looking around.

"Hey, Kagome! Yuka!"

"Hey, it's, uhh, Pete and Mitchell, right?"

"Yeah! How's it goin'? We're selling crap to raise money for our annual haunted house!"

"In April?"

Pete and Mitch looked at each other..."Shit!"

"Oh well, you want a taco anyway?"

"Yeah, sure, why not"

The girls grabbed some tacos, and noticed a couple of dolls on a table, one of Kermit the frog, and the other of Super Mario. The girls eyed them curiously, and Yuka insisted on buying them. Kagome realized earlier that Yuka is a crazy bitch, and it's best to keep her happy, so they bought the dolls. Yuka pulled a string on the back of the Kermit doll, and it spoke!

"I bet your pussy smells like ham! I wanna eat you like a ham sandwich!"

oO

Oo

They just wondered "WTF?!"

"Umm...you already paid for it, it's yours now!"

Pete and Mitch took off with the tacos, and the annoyed girls took them back to Kagome's house. It was already very late, and they were very tired.

When they got back to the house, they each stripped to bras and panties, which Yuka liked a LOT, to say the least. They decided they were going to sleep with the dolls, and Yuka chose Kermit, and Kagome was left with Mario. Kagome examined the Mario doll very closely, and saw on the label, that rather than Nintendo, it said "TFxX." The second she noticed the label, it spoke!

"I'm dreaming of a white Sabbath! Muahaha!"

Its mouth opened, to reveal that the doll was stuffed with white fur.

"Idios Mio!!" exclaimed Yuka as the Kermit doll was bobbing its head under her blanket in a very naughty place, saying, "Oh, Ms. Piggy!"

"What the hell..."

The doll began to tick very loudly.

Coming Soon: Chapter 5


	5. Orgazmorator

**WARNING:****This story is meant for mature audiences over the age of 16. Contains scenes of sexuality or violence, and should be viewed with caution.**

_Chapter 5: Orgazmorator_

Super Mario was a bomb! The timer on the ass said 20 seconds remained till detonation. Without thinking, Kagome chucked the doll to Yuka, who strapped the Kermit doll to it, and threw it behind her as she ran (nude) with Kagome out of the house. From outside, they heard the voice of the Kermit doll scream out, "Fookie! You got so fucking fat, you're finally going to explode!!"

Tick.

The doll exploded, causing the house to collapse and the nude Yuka to get conveniently on top of Kagome, with all the right things touching all the right places.

Kagome was very surprised and startled at the whole situation, not so much that Yuka was now trying to kiss her. She knocked Yuka off, and they decided to go find Pete and Mitchell. They left, after Kagome fitted Yuka with her Playboy Bunny outfit she wore last Halloween, which was in the garage, next to Gracie's stolen car.

They arrived at Pete's house, which was very loud. They knocked and knocked, and no one answered. They found the door to be unlocked. They wandered inside, and found it to be full of a ton of bright lights, cameras, and people with headsets walking around.

As they walked past one room, they saw one of these stagehands calling someone, saying, "Can someone fluff Cliff? He's got this weird 'wind-sock' thing going on!!"

They decided to keep walking.

In another room they saw a bunch of fog and a donkey in the center of it. A fat, green man came out when "Naughty Girls Need Love Too" started to play very loudly over the speakers. The green man started getting VERY friendly with the donkey, and, disgusted, Kagome started to leave. Yuka was still staring, and the second Kagome pulled her away, the donkey screamed out "WAFFLES!!" so loud, that it alerted Pete, who was on the other side of the house, making him run over very quickly.

Kagome snapped on Pete, after Yuka tied him up by his pubic hair, of course. The girls began by questioning him...

"What's the deal making us buy a bomb, Pete?!"

"Bo...Bomb? What bomb? I'm just here shooting my latest porno!"

Yuka got close to him, and began by sliding her sharp knife flat-side against his dick. "I don't think you're telling us the truth here... You seem to like girls a lot... Like them enough to become one?" She scraped the side of his balls with the knife, as he screaming in pain.

In a rush of pain, Pete snapped out of his hairy bondage, and threw a punch strait for Yuka, which sent the knife flying back, nearly cutting Kagome's hair off!

Yuka threw one punch back, which Pete dodged, and retaliated by drop-kicking her. Yuka fell to the floor, Pete grabbed her hand, bit off one of her fingers, spit it into his hand, took the finger, and began to shove it in her eye socket!

Yuka kneed him squarely in the balls, knocking him to the floor. She then began to pull his dick clean off, when a bullet went strait through her chest, right between her tits, and clean over Pete's head.

Yuka fell on top of Pete, and he saw Kagome standing behind her, holding the smoking rifle.

"I... I just couldn't let her keep going...she would have killed you...she's one crazy bitch."

Pete got out from under Yuka's corpse, put it in a corner, and lit it on fire. He then began to pee it out, and he found that his dick hurt an awful lot. Concerned, Kagome went over to see.

"Does it hurt badly? Is there anything I can do about it?"

Pete's eye glinted. He picked her up, stripped her down to her panties and an over shirt, and was thrown on a bed. When asked what was going on, Pete said that they were going to make a porno, and she was supposed to call him "Pedro" during the shot.

"Action!!"

"Hey Pedro, I'm..._ready!!_"

Pete started boinking her, jail style, when she told him that she was SO glad that he wasn't Mexican...

Big mistake.

He flipped her over, leaned in, and told her, "Mexican, eh? You know, there's a reason why you're calling me 'Pedro'..." He pulled out of her, and she squirmed around a little. Then she felt something weird going on down there. She looked at her crotch and saw a weird yellow point sticking out of her...

"What the hell...?"

With a slight bit of pain, she squeezed it out, and it turned out to be a mouse! The mouse was wearing a sombrero, and ran at a super-sonic speed out of the room, screaming "No me gusto!!!"

Pissed that ANOTHER Mexican had come out of one of her orifices, she pulled out a Wolfram PP7, put the gun against his head, pulled the trigger, now he's dead.

Just as he fell, a voice rang out through the room.

"Good work, Kagome. I thought you would never have made it this far. I have something of yours...and to get it back, you have to give me back...what you stole from ME."

"Who are you?! What are you talking about?!"

"I am known simply as...The Foxx. Come to the Rashin Building in the center of the city, before Cinco de Mayo, or your loving relatives will all get...Killed..."

"What?!?! What do you want from me?!"

"You know what to do. Ciao."

All went deadly silent. Kagome, with a newfound sense of purpose and meaning, got up, put on her patented Battle-Bra, and left the late Pete's house.

Coming Soon: Chapter 6


	6. The Beginning of the End

**WARNING:****This story is meant for mature audiences over the age of 16. Contains scenes of sexuality or violence, and should be viewed with caution.**

_Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End_

** The morning of April 15th. Very calm. An eerie calm. Like the calm before a big battle. There was just... an unsettling feeling in the air, lingering about, waiting to infect the boiling rush of adrenaline to whoever fall prey to it. Today, the prey is a certain long-haired girl, who is willing to let it be a... "Controlled" infection...**

** She snapped the wrist of her black leather fingerless gloves, making sure they were nice and tight. Clad in nothing more than pink top and a short skirt, she figured she'd be ready to go. She grabbed her bag of goodies and headed into the large 70-story building.**

** As she stepped in, she was stopped by a guard. "Do you have an appointment? If not, you must leave."**

"Yes, I was called here by a Mr. Foxx."

"Name?"

"Higurashi."

He checked his clipboard, and with a disappointed smirk, waved her through. She made her way to the elevator, where she ran into a strange group of people; a guy in purple with big spiky blond hair and a ridiculously large sword, a stereotypical black man with a gun grafted where his hand should be, and a normal looking girl in a white top, black shorts, and wearing strange red gloves. When she asked, our main character found out that this girl was into karate, and was very VERY good. The apparent leader of the group, the black guy, was quick to interrogate Kagome.

"Are you with Shinra?!"

"What?! No! I'm here to see some 'Foxx' guy and find out what he thinks I stole from him!"

"Are you lyin' to us?!"

He raised his gun hand to Kagome's face, and she just froze. The karate girl jumped in and calmed her friend down. She then turned to Kagome.

"I'm so sorry about Barret, he's a bit aggressive towards people he doesn't know. My name's Tifa, what's yours?"

"Ka... Kagome."

Tifa just smiled and introduced her group as AVALANCHE, a group set out to destroy "Shinra" and save the planet. They asked if Kagome wanted to join them in their mission, which was to kill the Shinra president. The elevator stopped.

The light in the elevator went off. Kagome felt a light breeze behind her. She felt something, and tried to call for Tifa's huge tits to help, but she got light-headed and passed out. The lights came back on, and the elevator began to move again, but Kagome was nowhere to be found...

--

Kagome awoke in a large black room, with many monitors and just a single desk with a single black chair turned around behind it. She got up off the floor and began to walk towards it. As she approached, she heard a voice come from behind it.

"What brings you to Rashin, Miss Higurashi?"

"I need to speak with a Mr. Foxx."

"About... what...?"

"He claims I stole something from him... I need to find out what he wants from me."

"He..." The chair span around and a little boy in a fox costume jumped onto the desk. "I want back something very precious that you stole from me!"

A bit stunned, it took Kagome a few seconds to control her surprise and ask "You're Mr. Foxx?! What did _I_ steal from you?! I've never seen you before in my life, kid!!"

"You stole..." he suddenly got very emotional and nearly at the verge of crying "You stole my... VIRGINITY!!!!" He started to bawl.

Kagome nearly fell over from such a ridiculous concept, and simply got annoyed and turned around to leave.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going, huh?!" Foxx suddenly jumped into the air, and tried to land on Kagome. She quickly turned, and slid her hand up her skirt. Despite temptation, she decided that it wasn't the time for fun, and pulled out her trusty PP7 from her thigh holster, and fired 2 shots at Foxx. One pierced his right shoulder, the other took off his right ear. Because of his size, the sheer force of the shots launched him backwards and onto the floor.

"I didn't take your 'virginity' kid, you're not even old enough to get an erection."

Kagome put the gun away and began to walk to the whimpering boy clutching his shoulder in pain. His snot-nosed, teary-eyed, ugly-ass mug glared at her, as if to tempt her. "I'll give you... until Cinco de Mayo... to... retrieve Virginity for me... or they'll die... I'll have the people here at Rashin take care of them...real goo-"

"Wait" she cut him off, "Why are you calling it 'Rashin,' AVALANCHE was calling it Shinra..."

Foxx's eyes widened, and he quickly stumbled his way to the desk, picked up the phone, and began to make an elaborate mission for somebody to carry out. Kagome walked forward to the desk, and overheard Foxx say quietly, "What?! Our plan to try and disguise Rashin as Shinra brought THEM here?! And they WHAT?! Oh Crap!! Send the vice-pres... I mean, Mr. President to his office, he's got work to do."

Curious, Kagome asked, "And how am I supposed to find your virginity, it's not a tangible object." Foxx simply glared, and responded with "You have my demands. Get out of my face."

Kagome just stared at him. A kid. Telling HER to go get something for him or he'll kill her family. Yeah, _right_. She grabbed him by the bloody arm and started fingering his wound. "You'll give them back to me now."

Foxx screamed in pain. Just then, the eastern wall exploded, and the three from the elevator ran in, and Tits-a yelled "Get out now, the building's gonna blow!"

A thought went through Kagome's mind. Her family and friends must be in the building. She let go of the brat and began to run in the opposite direction of AVALANCHE, towards the hole in the wall. Boob-zilla Tifa turned and yelled "Kagome, No!" and she began to run after her. Tifa grabbed Kagome right on the breasts and stopped and said "Wow. Yours aren't all hard like mine. Yours are natural, huh? Mine are made of materia... but we'll talk about this later, now we have to go!"

Red in the face, Kagome explained she had to look, but Tifa said there was no time, and pulled Kagome to the other side of the room. Kagome was now in tears at the thought of loosing her family and screamed out her father's name just as she heard a low rumble. She saw a flame coming in slow-motion towards them. Then a sudden force of wind pushed the entire group out of the window of this tall floor. The explosion was causing the building to collapse, and Kagome screamed as she fell, and lost Tifa's grip.

All that was going through her mind was "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, I'm going to die!!" as she fell from a mile above. Tifa and her pals all pulled on strings attached to her shorts, and her massively oversized breasts inflated to massive proportions, and allowed her party to float gently down. Kagome wasn't so lucky. The second Tifa's tits got huge, Kagome lost sight of them. In the darkness of the night, she could only feel that she was going faster and faster into the invisible surface below, with no clue how much further she was to her imminent death. She began to panic, with tears in her eyes, but then she became calm, closed her eyes, and began a Buddhist prayer as she fell into the darkness.


	7. Time Never Did Assuage

**WARNING:****This story is meant for mature audiences over the age of 16. Contains scenes of sexuality or violence, and should be viewed with caution.**

_Chapter 7: Time Never Did Assuage_

**"...Darkness..."**

**"...The last thing I can remember is falling into darkness.."**

** She laid there on the beach. Her clothes completely gone. No belongings. No shreds of life. Just an endless stretch of sand and water wherever she looked to her sides, and when she looked up, nothing but stars and a bright moon. Her head was pounding. All she could do is get up, and begin searching.**

** She managed to build a temporary shelter and a thin leaf bikini. She had found a clean stream for water, and plenty of fresh vegetables to eat. She had found a way to survive alone in this desert isle.**

** Days passed into weeks and weeks into months… still no contact with human life. As she looked out the window of her beach fortress, she thought she saw a glint in the sand way out in the distance. She went outside to get a closer view. As she stood there, with long flowing black hair and a small green leaf bikini, the object drew closer. Her heart began to race. Her eyes began to tear. With a choked up voice she squawked, "O--...Otosa-..."**

** She began bawling.**

** "Otosaaaaaaan!!!!!"**

** She ran towards the nude elderly man who stood in front of her, and gave him a very strong hug. She had finally found her father. Her father, who was kidnapped by The Foxx. Her father, who had been killed in the Shinra building explosion. The father she had lost forever. He had returned.**

**"Wha... sniff What happened?!" She wiped her eyes as she spoke.**

**"Well, after the explosion, your mother and I found ourselves trapped in this weird fleshy balloon, and we ended up on the beach here when the flesh bubble exploded. When we crawled out of the bloody clumps of flesh, we found a girl wearing red gloves dead due to blood loss, and her tits looked clean cut off, almost torn off even. I took the giant nipple off your mother's head, and we wandered around this island where we found this lovely nudist colony, where we've been for the last 6 months."**

**"...6 months?"**

**"Yup. I'm so glad I found you though, Kagome. Come on, let's go find your mother."**

** They began to walk off together, talking about everything that had happened since the explosion. They eventually found their way to a nudist colony, where Kagome was forced to strip off her teeny weenie leafy bikini. As she reunited with her mother and sister, she also ran into Cloud and Barret from before, and to her surprise, she also ran into a little boy with a little white fur tail. He was busy watching a bamboo TV running from hamster-wheel electricity. Kagome slowly approached. She could hear the little boy crying. The tail was white fur... a kind she had seen before. Then it hit her. She reached into her cunt and pulled out the few tufts of fur she had before. It was a match.**

**"Hey! Who are you?!"**

** The teary eyed boy turned to face her, a face she would never forget. She quickly snapped into her hand-to-hand combat stance.**

**"...FOXX?! How'd YOU survive?!"**

** He turned and pointed to the screen, where there was a shocking image repeating on a loop. The image made Kagome freeze still. It was her... wearing a... strap-on... and who's that screaming? It was Foxx... She was ass-raping Foxx with a dildo!! …Jerry was in the background, cheering her on…**

**Kagome fell to her knees in shock.**

**"Wh...Wh...When did this happen..?"**

**"It happened that night you got drunk and passed out on the hill! See?! You DID steal my virginity! Now I'll never get it back... and it's ****_ALL_**** your fault!!" Foxx just bawled.**

** She now fell on her hands, bent over, eyes wide, a steady stream of tears flowing into the sand in front of her. The steady stream washed away the sand in front of her eyes, only to show something metal that snapped Kagome out of her pitiful daze. She quickly dug it out and pulled out a strange metal box that had a label stuck to its side. The label read "Time Machine: One Time Use." That only gave Kagome one idea.**

**"That's it! I'll go back to that crazy forgotten April night, and prevent all of this crazy shit from happening!!"**

** She entered the date on the dial, and hit the green button, and in an instant, she was sitting next to her drunk, schoolgirl-garbed, passed-out body. This was her chance.**


	8. Because Suicide Is Painless

**WARNING:****This story is meant for mature audiences over the age of 16. Contains scenes of sexuality or violence, and should be viewed with caution.**

_Chapter 8: Because Suicide Is Painless_

**There she was...sitting next to her fully clothed, passed-out self.** Now was her chance.

"Wake up, wake up!"

She began shaking her slightly younger self violently, and to no avail. She screamed; she splashed her face with water, and she even tried inflicting some pelvic wounds, but nothing worked. Kagome heard a noise. People were walking over. It was her two friends, Mia and Yuka, walking with a dog-faced man, carrying bottles of whiskey. She didn't have much time. Kagome had started to freak; she didn't know what to do! Just then, a large Mexican family walked by, and Kagome ran to them.

Then she froze. She can't just walk up to people with over 30 children nude! She quickly stripped her drunk self, and put on the clothes, white panties, green skirt and all. Now she could do something.

"Senior! Senior!"

The apparent father of the family turned to her. "Si?"

"You want to get into America?"

"Oh, si si, that would be great, chola."

"Well, I can get you into America if you let me use that bag of yours."

"Hey, puta, dat's my wife."

"Oh, sumimasen. Well, how about that bag?" She pointed to a plastic trash bag he was holding, and a pen and paper he had to write down his trabajo and to write his esses.

"...Ok, is good..."

She took the plastic bag, and used a quick duplication machine in the corner of the field to duplicate her clothing. She then wrote a quick note...

"Kagome of the past, I present you with a complete uniform, of the likes worn back then. Don't mind the person in the bag, if he's still alive, you should thank him. If he weren't there, this package could never have been transported into this country. Oh, and never, NEVER forget what happened that night, April 12th, this year."  
- - -

She then folded the clothes, threw the family in the bag, threw in the clothes and the note, and then the one thing she thought she could use to make her former self figure it out: she threw in a piece of the white fur. The time machine began to beep.

"Oh crap! One minute left!"

She quickly shoved the bag up her past-self, and grabbed the time machine. It began to vibrate very fast. She closed her eyes. WAIT. She can't just leave her former self completely alone and nude like that... 20 seconds left. She began to look around. 10 seconds. She found an old Van Halen t-shirt. 5 seconds. She threw it on, and put on her spare shoes. 1 second. She grabbed the handles. BAM. She found herself fully clothed, back in the nudist colony.

"...WHAT?!"

Nothing changed at all. Foxx was still crying to the tape. Her parents and AVALANCHE were staring. She was wearing a skirt. Her time travel gained her nothing but clothing.

"Kagome, honey, are you alright?"

"...N...No, okaasan... I... I have to go..."

She left with her head hung low.

"I've been insanely drunk..."

She found her way to her lovely beach fortress.

"I've been fingered by a transvestite..."

She made her way to her bedroom.

"I had sex with a little fox demon shit thing..."

She found the little box that had floated ashore one day.

"I found out my best friend was a murderous skitzo, and then I saw her die before my eyes... by my own hands..."

She wandered back to the beach, where she had first woken up on this island.

"I had sex with the freaky Mexican neighbor boy..."

She admired the sunset, and gazed at the stars as they became visible.

"I found out that Foxx had kidnapped my parents because of one night in me..."

She pulled the revolver out of the box, and loaded one bullet into the chamber.

"I found my parents alive, and then totally fucked up my one chance to have stopped this all from happening..."

The bright moonlight made the tear glisten as it rolled down her cheek, then rolled down the barrel.

"All because of one night... one night... in Kagome..."

_Onik: Fin_


End file.
